One Chance
by snheetah
Summary: Is Jack really done with evil? JackxKimiko
1. Second Thoughts

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and the characters might be out of character.**

* * *

Jack Spicer was sitting in his lair waiting for his shen gong wu detector to beep. He was really tired. He was tired of finding shen gong wus, tired of building robots, tired of fighting, and tired of being…evil? Really did he feel that way? Well what do you get when you're evil? World domination? People bowing down to you? Jack wanted all of this but he was so tired of wanting it because he never got it. When he gained something…he lost it. The shen gong wu detector beeped as it interrupted Jack's thoughts. Jack sighed as he got up from his chair and left his house. He got into his automobile and flew to the sky to find the shen gong wu.

* * *

"A new shen gong wu has been revealed!" Dojo yelled as he slithered towards the Xiaolin Warriors holding the scroll.

"What's the wu dude?" Raimundo asked.

"It's called Angel Wings," Dojo said as he opened the scroll and read from it, "whoever uses it can turn into a ghost and fly at the same time."

"Cool," Raimundo said astounded as if he had a plan on how to use the shen gong wu.

"Can you also go through stuff?" Omi asked.

"What do you think man?" Raimundo asked him.

"Yyyes!" Omi yelled.

"We have to go and get it before Jack," Kimiko said.

Dojo transformed into a big dragon and the Xiaolin Warriors jumped on top of him. Dojo flew to the sky. "The shen gong wu is somewhere in California. I don't know if its in Beverly Hills or Hollywood."

"Oooh," Omi said with excitement, "is she pretty and does she live in the woods?"

"Hollywood isn't a girl ya dope," Raimundo joked and Omi looked a little hurt. "Aw come on man I was joking."

They continued to fly.


	2. Done with Evil?

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

First the Xiaolin Warriors arrived at Beverly Hills. Dojo sniffed the air as he slithered from bush to bush. "Nothing," he said as he slithered back to the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Maybe its in one of the houses," Clay suggested.

Dojo attached himself to a house and began to sniff it. "Still nothing," he said, "but somethin' good is cookin'."

"Well since the wu isn't here then lets try the Hollywood sign," Kimiko suggested. Dojo transformed and they hopped on top of him and they flew to the Hollywood sign.

The arrow beeped as it pointed to east and Jack flew there. The direction led him to the Hollywood sign and he saw something sparkle on the letter H. It was the shen gong wu.. Jack flew down and landed on the letter H. as he was reaching for it something quick flew right past him that busted his propeller and made him lose his balance.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he fell off but caught on to the letter just in time. He struggled to get back up on the letter. He suddenly felt his wrists being grabbed but some strong hands and he was pulled up to safety.

"You okay there partner?" he heard a Tennessee accent ask him. He looked up and he saw Clay. The dragon of earth.

"I'm fine," Jack said trying to sound as polite as possible.

The Xiaolin Warriors' jaw dropped. No back-talk, no witty comment, no 'Xiaolin Losers.'

"What?" Jack asked them as they still had on their surprised expression.

"Jack Spicer," Omi said as he approached him, "are you turning good?"

"Oh I hope so," Jack whispered so softly that no one heard him.

"GREAT!" Omi yelled gleefully, "you can come and stay with us!"

"WHAT!" Dojo, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko yelled in unison as they grabbed Omi by the shoulders and pulled him away from Jack.

"You're not serious," Dojo told him.

"I am," Omi said.

"You're nuts dude!" Raimundo yelled.

"Do you remember the last time he was with us?" Clay asked him.

"Well—" Omi was saying.

"He might try and steal the wu," Kimiko interrupted.

"Um," Jack stepped in, "I'm not going to."

"See?" Omi said.

"Dude that's what they all say," Raimundo told him, "they say that they're not going to do it and then they do it three days later without us even noticing."

"But he sounded so sincere," Omi said.

"And I promise that I won't steal a single shen gong wu while I'm there," Jack told them.

"How can we be so sure?" Kimiko asked him.

God he loved that sweet voice. "Bec-be-b-because," Jack stuttered, "I have the shen gong wus that I have won from the previous showdowns with me and I'm giving them to you," he said as he gave them a bag filled with the wus.

Clay opened the bag and there were the shen gong wus. "Yep," Clay said, "its them wus alright."

"Okay," Raimundo said with suspicion, "since you gave us back the wu how will we know that you won't turn your back on us?"

"Would you like a pinkie swear or the four of you beating the snot out of me?" Jack asked the,.

"Beating the snot out of you," the four of them answered.

"Okay not the answer I was hoping for but not so hard," Jack told them.

"And, and," Omi stepped in, "you have to do our chores."

"Okay fine," Jack said.

The five of them hopped on top of Dojo and they flew back to the temple.


	3. A Crush?

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" Omi yelled as he ran to their master. "Jack Spicer wants to join the Xiaolin side."

"Jack Spicer?" Master Fung asked in disbelief, "the Xiaolin side?"

Omi nodded quickly. He was acting like he had a sugar rush. "He said that he wouldn't steal any of our shen gong wus!"

"People change Omi…" Master said one of his famous quotes.

"Yes," Omi jumped up and down, "Jack has changed."

"But you shouldn't believe in what you see," Master Fung finished.

Omi excitement dropped. "But Master Fung, Jack said so himself."

"He did sir," Clay said.

"And he also said that he'll do our chores for us," Raimundo said, "I'm game for that."

"And he also said that he wouldn't steal," Kimiko reminded him.

"Well," Master Fung sighed, "if Jack's words are true then he is welcome to stay and join the good side."

"JACK!" Omi yelled as he ran to him, "Master Fun said that you are welcome to stay and join the good side."

"Great," Jack said, "where do I start?"

"Cleaning," Omi said as he gave him a feathered duster and pushed him to a room that was filthy.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked as he looked at the dirty room, "clean the whole temple from the roof to the ground?"

"Yes!" Omi exclaimed, "if you don't mind."

"Do I also get to wear one of those uniform things?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Omi said as he handed him a red shirt, black pants, and a purple sash. "now wear those and get to work." Omi walked out of the room and left Jack there. Jack stripped out of his black, evil clothes and put on the Xiaolin robes. He tied the purple sash around his waist. He looked at the black clothes, picked them up and threw them into the trash. He felt really good to strip down from his evil façade and to try and be good for a change. He picked up the feathered duster and dusted off the walls, the furniture, and the cobwebs that were infested with spider.

"Evil," Jack said as he looked at the spiders scurrying out of the temple. He took a bucket of water filled with soap and cleaned the walls, the furniture, the windows, the doors, the roof, the floors, and all of the dishes in the whole temple.

* * *

"Wow," Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi said in unison as they entered the temple to eat some dinner.

"He even cooked our dinner man!" Raimundo yelled as he looked at the food on the table.

"He cleaned this whole place," Clay said, "its shiner than out dinner plates during Thanksgiving."

"But where's Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"He could be sleeping," Omi said.

"I'll go check," Kimiko said as she was about to leave the boys but Raimundo stopped her with his question.

"Why you?" Raimundo asked her but she ignored him.

Kimiko walked to the room where the four of them slept. "Whoa!" she yelled as she slipped but she felt her waist get caught by a strong hand.

"Careful," Jack said from the floor still holding Kimiko, "I just washed the floor so be careful so you won't slip."

"How long have you been cleaning?" Kimiko asked him.

"About six hours I think," Jack said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Come on," Kimiko said as he bent down and grabbed Jack's arm.

"But I have to finish cleaning this room," Jack said.

"Six hours is enough," Kimiko said, "look at you. You're sweating, you're tired, you're starving, you're hands are wrinkled," she looked at his hands.

"Well that's the solution for working for six hours," Jack said.

"Come and eat," Kimiko said as she pulled Jack out of the room.

"But Omi said—" Jack said.

"Forget what Omi said," Kimiko interrupted as she pulled his arm again, "he does that with every new person that comes here. Now come on, please." She pulled on him hard but he slipped and took Kimiko with him.

"Oof," Kimiko grunted as she fell on top of Jack.

"Ow!" Jack grunted as Kimiko's head crashed on his chest. Her landed on his mouth and he tasted strawberries. He sputtered the hair out of his mouth.

Kimiko slowly raised her head and was shocked to find herself on top Jack. She quickly got up and helped Jack to his feet. "Come on," she whispered as they went to the dinner table.


	4. Training

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"Jack wake up!" Raimundo yelled as he threw a bucket of water on Jack's face.

Jack quickly sprang up and gasped. "What did you do that for?"

"Get your butt off the bed and come on!" Raimundo yelled as he ran out of the temple.

Jack cleaned himself and joined the group outside.

"Good morning young dragons," Master Fung said to them, "Jack, glad that you joined us. We are going to do the basics of respect and trust."

Those were two things that Jack didn't like at all but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

"So when someone is in the need of help, they have to trust you that you'll help them," Master Fung explained.

"Can this lesson get any boring?" Raimundo scoffed, "Master Fung we know this."

"Wait," Jack spoke up, "that's not respect."

"Good job Jack," Master Fung said, "I expected better from a Wudai Warrior."

Raimundo glared at Jack.

"Kimiko you will be the demonstration. Please get on top of that boulder up there," Master Fung said as he pointed to the high mountain of rocks. Kimiko quickly climbed on top of them and stood there.

"What do we do next?" Omi asked him.

"I want the for of you to gather around the mountain and to look at Kimiko when she falls. I want you to hold out your arms out so you can catch her. Ready Kimiko?"

"Ready," Kimiko said as she spread out her arms and leaned back as she fell from the rock.

"Ah!" Omi yelled, "a bee!" he frantically ran around.

"Dude!" Raimundo yelled, "stay still!"

As Kimiko fell she landed in Jack's arms.

"Why me?" Jack whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered back.

"Very good," Master Fung said as he approached them, "now Kimiko, why did you choose Jack?"

"Because none of them were concentrating to catch me and also, yesterday I almost slipped and Jack caught me before I fell," Kimiko explained.

"So both respect and trust fall into this situation," Master Fung explained, "you respect that person and the troubled situation that they are in and that person is able to trust you. That's the end of our lesson for today," he said as he left them.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" Omi asked them.

"Me," Clay said.

"Me too," Jack said as they followed Omi. They went inside the temple. Kimiko went to join them but Raimundo grabbed her from the arm and pulled her away.

"What was that?" Raimundo demanded, "why did you fall to Spicer?"

"Because I trust him," Kimiko answered.

"But why?" Raimundo asked her.

"Because he wasn't the one laughing at me when I twisted my ankle a week ago. The three of you were laughing. He also wasn't the one running around afraid of a bee while the other one was flinging his arms around," Kimiko told him.

"But Jack is evil," Raimundo said, "he wasn't with us a week ago, we thought that you were playing along and Omi gets on my nerves with his bee problem."

"I would never fake my injury," Kimiko said, "and if you're going to be a jerk about this then be one. I don't care," she said as she walked away from him.

Raimundo shook his head and followed her.


	5. Shen Gong Wu Revealed

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"Ha, ha!" Omi happily yelled, "I kicked all your bottoms again!"

"Or," Raimundo said as he grabbed Omi's tiny arm, "you cheated again."

"Nope," Omi said as he shook his arm and nothing came out, "I won fair and triangle."

"Fair and square," Clay corrected him.

"That too," Omi said.

"Stop the game!" Dojo yelled as he slithered inside, "a new has been revealed!"

"What is it this time?" Kimiko asked.

"It's called the Water Bird and whoever uses it can attack its enemies—" Dojo was saying.

"With water that looks like a bird," Raimundo finished, "its obvious, we know."

"Come on, lets go get it," Jack said.

Dojo transformed and they hopped on top of him as they flew to their specific location.


	6. Love and Care

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"To the beach," Clay said as he looked down at the landscape. The sand was clean and the ocean was sparkly blue.

"At least its clean," Jack said as they landed on the sand.

"Now we have to look quickly for the wu and get it before Jack Spicer comes," Omi said.

"Uh, I'm right here and I'm trying not to be evil anymore remember?" Jack reminded Omi.

"Oh," Omi said as he remembered, "sorry, habit."

The Xiaolin Warriors and Jack spread out to find the wu. They looked in the sand, the bushes, under rocks, inside caves, and under and above palm trees.

"Maybe its in the ocean," Jack said.

"Maybe," Kimiko said. She was holding the shen gong wu called the Gills of Hammachi. "I'll go check. Gills of Hammachi!" she yelled as he transformed into a green fish and jumped into the ocean.

"Careful!" Jack yelled.

Kimiko swam through the blue sea and wedged between two rocks was the shen gong wu shining. Kimiko swam and grabbed the wu with her fins. She began to pull but it was wedged really deep. As she was pulling a huge force slammed through her and she felt her body fly to the other side of the sea. She shook her head to regain conscious and when she did she gasped. A shark was heading right towards her. Kimiko dodged the shark and swam up to the surface.

"JACK!" she yelled, "HELP ME!"

Jack turned around and saw Kimiko in her human form with the shark circling around her. He jumped into the ocean and grabbed Kimiko and threw her to the shore where she landed on the sand.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" Jack asked her.

Kimiko coughed, "yes," she said as she coughed again.

"Good," Jack sighed as he smiled at her, "AH!" he was pulled in the ocean.

"JACK!" Kimiko yelled as she looked at the bubbles rising to the water. She was petrified for a bit—her heart exploding in her chest and moisture coming out of her eyes—as she stared at the ocean but she was quickly snapped back to reality, She ran but Raimundo pulled her back.

"He's gone Kim," Raimundo told her.

"No he's not!" Kimiko yelled, "now turn me loose!" she shook herself free from Raimundo and jumped into the ocean.

"She nuts," Raimundo said once she disappeared.

Kimiko swam quickly and saw Jack punching and kicking the shark on the nose. Kimiko swam to him and put the wu around his neck and yelled, "Gills of Hammachi!" and Jack transformed into a fish.

Jack kept kicking the shark on the nose until it quickly swam away. When that was over Jack dug through the sand and retrieved the wu. He swam to the surface with Kimiko.

"I got it!" be breathed as he walked to the shore. He was covered in wounds around his arms and legs.

"You need help," Kimiko said as she helped Jack up to his feet. She took him to the nearest hospital she could find where his wounds were treated.

* * *

"That was so scary," Kimiko told Jack once they were back at the temple and alone.

"Good thing I came out alive though," Jack said as he ran his hand through his ahir and shook his head.

"How are the wounds?" she asked him.

"They're getting better but they still hurt like crazy," he said.

"Jack I have a secret that I have to tell you," Kimiko told him.

"Me too," Jack said, "but ladies first."

"Okay," Kimiko said as she took a deep breath and let it out, "I really like you."

"Well," Jack said, "I really like you too."

Kimiko felt relief inside her. "Okay, what's your secret?"

"That and something else that you won't be comfortable about."

"I can take it," Kimiko said.

"Well I used to cut myself," Jack told her.

Kimiko gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Why?"

"I was always lonely. I didn't feel loved. I built robots and became evil only to feel good about myself," Jack explained, "here they are," he rose up his sleeve and showed her the healed cut wounds.

Kimiko grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"Ow!" Jack said, "not so hard please," he gently told her.

"Sorry," Kimiko whimpered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?' Jack asked her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Its just…" Kimiko sniffed. She pulled Jack towards her and hugged him. Her tears staining his red shirt.

"It's nothing," Jack told her.

"No," Kimiko said as she wiped her eyes, "we made fun of you and called you a 'mama's boy' and lots of other mean things. I never you that you were hurting yourself to feel better. I never thought that you would be this nice," she hugged him more tightly.

"Thanks," Jack said as he hugged her back. He felt a warmth rise in his chest. That warmth was love and care.


	7. Another Wu Revealed

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

The next day Omi was showing Jack how to defend himself whenever he's under attack.

"You have to bend your elbow like this and then swing it to the side to hit them right in the kisser," Omi instructed as he bent Jack's elbow. "Now put your left foot to the side and swing your elbow."

"Like this?" Jack asked as he swung his elbow at Omi as he dodged it.

"Yes!" Omi yelled, "you're learning very quickly Jack Spicer."

"Yeah," Jack breathed, "I've never knew that my body would feel so stiff after doing these!"

"I'll help you with it," Omi said as he jumped on Jack's back and rubbed his shoulder with his elbow.

"Get off, get off, get off, its searing pain!" Jack yelled.

"That's the result of too much training," Omi said.

"No really?" Jack said sarcastically, "please get off!"

"You have to deal with the pain Spicer!" Omi said, "pain is your friend!"

"I thought it was my enemy! OW!" Jack cried out.

"OMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kimiko yelled as she ran to them.

"Spicer is stiff and I'm trying to make him un-stiff," Omi explained.

"Well you're doing it wrong," Kimiko said as Omi jumped off of Jack. She gently put her hands on his shoulders and began to message him.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, "that feels nice." Kimiko smiled to herself.

"A good message from a girl always feels nice," Omi said as he smiled at them.

"You said it," Jack said.

Then Dojo slithered at them holding a scroll. Raimundo and Clay also came. Dojo began to shake. "A new shen gong wu has been revealed and what are you doing?" Dojo asked Jack and Kimiko.

"Oh nothing," Kimiko quickly said as she took her hands away from Jack's shoulders and blushed.

"Aaaanyway," Dojo continued, still weirded out, "a new shen gong wu has been revealed. It's the Fire Bird this time."

"And it shoots out fire," Raimundo said matter-of-factly.

"Fire rings around your enemies," Dojo added as he transformed and they hopped on top of him and flew to the skies.


	8. Clay vs Katnappe

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"Whoa!" Raimundo yelled as some lava flew out of the volcano. "Fly higher or we'll be cooked."

"But this is where the shen gong wu is," Dojo told him as he flew down and went inside the volcano mountain. They saw something glowing.

"I'll get it," Omi offered as he jumped from rock to rock. Just as he was about to get it, the rock that his foot was on suddenly shattered and fell in the lava. "Whoa!" Omi yelled as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "A little assistance here guys!" he called at them.

"Third Arm Sash!" Clay yelled as the shen gong wu extended out its arm and grabbed Omi.

"But I wanted to get it," Omi whined.

"Here use these," Jack said as he gave Omi the Mantis Flip Coin and the Serpent's Tail.

"Thank you Jack Spicer," Omi thanked him. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he yelled as he jumped from one rock to the other. "AH!" he yelled as some lava almost flew in his face.

"Use the Serpent's Tail!" Raimundo yelled.

"Serpent's Tail!" Omi yelled as he quickly flew through the rocks.

"This volcano is going to erupt in a few seconds, he won't get there in time!" Kimiko said. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she slashed the air and jumped inside the portal where she appeared right next to the wu. She picked it up and yelled, "I got it!"

"Hey," Omi said as he arrived, "I was going to get it."

"Come on, get it," Kimiko said as she took Omi's hand and jumped into the portal. They appeared back top Clay, Dojo, Jack, and Raimundo.

"We got it!" Omi yelled victoriously. Then the volcano started to shake.

"Its gonna blow!" Dojo screamed as he quickly transformed and they hopped on top of him. He quickly flew out of the volcano and after a few seconds the volcano erupted sending lava everywhere.

"That was a close shave," Clay said.

Suddenly Dojo moved up and down causing the five of them to yell 'whoa!'

"What's wrong Dojo?" Omi yelled.

"Hello," Dojo yelled back, "I always get like this when a new shen gong wu has been revealed."

"What the wu?" Jack asked.

"The Earth Bird and whoever uses it can control the earth around them," Dojo explained.

"Cool," Clay said astounded.

"But if its used to change the rotation of the earth it is quite dangerous," Dojo added.

* * *

They flew right to a jungle that was covered with a lot of trees, quicksand, mud, animals, and bugs.

"Lets cut up," Omi said as he ran.

"Split up," Raimundo corrected him.

"That too," Omi said as he turned back around and ran to find the wu.

After a few minutes passed the team got back together again.

"I didn't find the wu anywhere," Raimundo said.

"Then there's only one thing left to do," Clay said as he put his hand in the mud and felt around for the wu.

"Ew!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"HA!" Clay happily yelled, "I feel something." He pulled it out. It was the shen gong wu. "Got it," he said as he wiped the mud off.

"Thank you," a female voice said behind them as she pulled the wu away from Clay with her rope. The five of them turned around and saw Katnappé. "Thank you Xiaolin Losers," she taunted them and then she ran away.

"Get her!" Raimundo said as he ran after Katnappé.

"Tongue of Sai-Ping!" Omi yelled as he put the wu next to his mouth, "wolves stop Katnappé."

As Katnappé was running, three wolves appeared out of the blue and blocked her path.

"Well no problem," she giggled as she took out her three white kitty-cats from her backpack and they attacked the wolves, scaring them away.

"Tangled Web Comb!" Clay yelled as he ran after Katnappé but the comb only caught her arm. He pulled and she lost her balance and fell to the ground. The wu flew out of her hand and clattered to the ground. Both Clay and Katnappé ran for it and touched it at the same time causing the object to glow.

"Cowboy," Katnappé said, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is tree climbing and the first one to the top of the tree wins. Your Tangled Web Comb against my cat skills."

"That's fair," Clay said.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" the yelled at the same time.

The scene changed from a serene jungle to a showdown. One large tree grew right in front of Katnappé and Clay.

"Gong Yin Tampai!" they yelled at each other.

Katnappé grabbed Clay by the shoulders and pounced on the tree climbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Clay!" his friends yelled.

"Tangled Web Comb!" Clay yelled as the web grabbed the nearest branch and he jumped on it. He repeated the same process until he was close to Katnappé.

Katnappé saw him and kicked him on the chin with both feet—or paws—and he fell.

"Come on Clay!" Omi yelled.

As he was falling he grabbed a branch and started to climb again.

"Come on Clay!" Kimiko yelled, "hit her!"

"Tangled Web Comb!" he yelled again as the web grabbed Katnappé by the waist. She was flung back to the ground.

Clay frantically climbed the tree and was almost to the top with Katnappé right behind him. He climbed one more time and grabbed the wu that resulted in the end of the showdown.

"Yay! Clay you did it!" his friends cheered as he landed right in front of them holding the wu.

"We'll meet again losers," Katnappé told them, "there's a new villainies in town." She hissed at them and leapt away.

"That can get annoying," Jack commented.

The five of them hopped on top of Dojo and they flew back to the temple.


	9. Omi and Rai vs Katnappe and Tubbimura

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"You've failed Katnappé," a male voice scolded her the next day.

"But I tried hard," Katnappé told him.

"Well not hard enough," a female voice told her.

"Relax dear," the male told his companion as he petted his pet cat on the head, "there are two more elemental shen gong wus out there and we need you to go and get them."

"But I lost the last showdown," Katnappé reminded him.

"Don't worry," the male told her.

"He'll help you," the female said as she pointed to the person. Katnappé looked and her eyes were opened wide.

"Him?" Katnappé asked as she looked at her master, "but he's hopeless."

"Hey," her sidekick yelled at her.

"Shut up," Katnappé told her sidekick.

* * *

"A new shen gong wu has been revealed," Dojo said as he went to the Xiaolin Dragons.

"What's the wu this time?" Kimiko asked him.

"It's the Wind Bird and when its used it shoots out tornadoes," Dojo explained as he transformed and the five of them hopped on top of him.

As they were flying through the air, they landed on top of a very high mountain where it was really windy.

"There it is!" Raimundo and Omi yelled at the same time. They looked at each other.

"I'll race ya!" Raimundo yelled as he got a head start and ran.

"Hey!" Omi yelled as he ran right beside Raimundo.

As the two boys ran forward the shen gong wu they touched it at the same time. The looked up and saw that Katnappé and Tubbimura had touched it at the same time also.

"Well what da ya now," Raimundo spoke up, "Kitty and Fat Ninja."

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi said as he pointed his finger at them.

"What's the challenge?" Tubbimura asked them.

"Fishing," Omi said, "the team that catches the most fish in five minutes wins."

"And your Gills of Hammachi against our Ring of Nine Dragons," Katnappé said.

"Okay," Raimundo said, "let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The mountains disappeared and there were only two little peaks, water infested with fish, and a timer that read 5:00.

"Gong Yin Tampai!" the four of them yelled and the timer started to tick.

"Gills of Hammachi!" Raimundo and Omi yelled as they transformed into fish and jumped into the water.

"Ring of Nine Dragons!" Tubbimura and Katnappé yelled and there were nine of them. They jumped into the water except one of them did not.

"Come on swim faster," Raimundo told Omi as they saw the Tubbimuras and Katnappés grabbing loads and loads of fish. Omi grabbed some fish and threw them to the surface. Raimundo threw some too. The Tubbimuras and Katnappés threw way more fish to the surface than Omi and Raimundo.

"What is she doing?" Kimiko asked as she saw a Katnappé replica eating all of the fish that were retrieved by the Heylin team.

"Just grab a handful!" Raimundo told Omi as he grabbed five fish and threw them to the surface.

"Grab some more!" Omi yelled, "we only have thirty seconds left!"

"Forget it Omi its over," Raimundo said, "its over. They won."

The showdown ended and the mountains appeared again and the shen gong wu went to Omi and Raimundo.

"Oooooookay," Raimundo said as he looked at the wu.

"Why us?" Omi asked.

"Because one of the stupid Katnappé replicas was eating all of the fish," Kimiko explained as she approached them.

"Well," Omi happily said, "our luck."

"Thanks a lot," Tubbimura said to Katnappé as they walked away.

"Can't believe we won again!" Jack said.

"Is that Jack Spicer?" Katnappé asked as she looked at the group.

"It is," Tubbimura said.

"He's good now?" she asked as she had a confused expression on her face. "That can't be."

"Good job you guys," Jack said as he patted Omi and Raimundo on the back.

"I have an idea," Katnappé said as she and Tubbimura left.


	10. Hurt

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"And that was the only reason to why I chose that showdown," Omi said as he hopped off of Dojo when they arrived at the temple.

"We know, we know for the billionth time!" Raimundo said as he put his hands on his head.

"Lets go put this into the vault," Clay said as they went to the shen gong wu vault.

"Why is the door opened?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the temple.

"Lets go," Raimundo said as they entered the vault. When they entered they were shocked to find all of the shelves empty.

"What happened to the wus?" Clay asked.

Omi looked around and was shocked to not find Jack with them.

"Where's Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"Thanks a lot Omi," Raimundo told him.

"You cannot trust evil people," Clay told him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jack asked as he entered the vault. When he spoke to them Raimundo, Omi, and Clay charged at him and threw him off the steps.

"YOU LIAR!" Raimundo yelled as he kicked Jack in the stomach.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Jack said as he tried to get up.

Omi grabbed him by the shirt collar and screamed at him. "YOU STOLE ALL OF OUR SHEN GONG WUS!"

"No I didn't," Jack protested as he shook his head.

"Then why is the vault empty?" Clay yelled at him.

"I don't know!" Jack yelled back.

"So you did steal them!" Omi said as he punched Jack in the face and threw him to the wall where he landed on the ground. He ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose. He tried to get up and regain his balance but he was flung back to the ground as Clay grabbed him with his rope and flung him to the fountain.

He didn't fall in it but his head was smashed at the bowl.

"Ow," he whimpered as he put his hand to the back of his head. He could try and fight back but he couldn't do that to his friends if they were his friends now.

"Go away!" he heard Raimundo yell at him. He felt his shoulders being grabbed by him and his body getting thrown up in the air and falling to the ground with a thud. Why didn't Kimiko stop them? She trusted him right?

Jack quickly got up and ran out of the temple as quickly as possible but something caught his arm.

"Jack stop!" Kimiko told him.

Jack shook free from her and then he ran away from the temple to avoid any more beatings.

"Jack!" Kimiko yelled but he saw him running away from her. She turned around and faced her friends. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" she screamed at them her face turning really, really red.

"Kim!" Raimundo yelled, "he stole the wu!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Kimiko yelled at him.

"Why are you defending this guy?" Raimundo asked her.

"Because _I _like him!" Kimiko yelled as she approached Raimundo. "He told me that he used to cut himself because he felt lonely and he only became evil to feel good about himself and now he will feel more lonely than EVER!"

"Kim!" Raimundo yelled as he grasped her shoulders, "he's tricking you. He only used you to get to the wu!"

Kimiko shook herself free from him. "You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves," she said as she walked out of the temple.

"Where are you going Kimiko?" Omi asked her.

Kimiko didn't answer at all but just left the temple.


	11. Shot

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Jack sat at the edge of the cliff staring at the razor that he was clutching in his hand. It shined in the sunlight as it hurt his eye. He was inches away from slitting his wrist.

"I really like you Jack," he heard a female voice. The voice sounded like Kimiko's. He dropped the razor and looked around looked around to see if she was there but no one was there. He picked up the razor and threw it off the cliff and left.

* * *

"Very good," the master said to Katnappé and Tubbimura as he looked at the bag on wu that they stole.

"We didn't—" Tubbimura was saying but Katnappé elbowed him.

"We saw Jack with the Xiaolin Warriors," Katnappé told him.

"Jack? Jack Spicer?" the female asked.

"He turned nice," Tubbimura said.

The master and his mistress looked at each other.

"That could be a problem," the female told her lover.

"It is a problem," he told her, "the fifth element. They're going to be stringer than us when he becomes a Wudai Warrior."

"But we have to stop him," the female said.

"We will," the male said as he got up from his throne, "get my weapon Katnappé."

* * *

The started to pour as lighting cracked the sky. The noise sounded really deafening to Jack's ears. He had been walking for hours since he had nowhere to go. He felt hurt, lonely, and unloved. He just kept walking and walking as if he was going to accomplish something important. As he was walking he saw something shining brightly right before him. He thought it was a shen gong wu so he ran for it. Once he did he saw that it was medium size bird-like statue with its wings wide open and a thunder sign carved on its wing.

_Maybe it's the other shen gong wu _Jack though. _I can make it up to them_. he reached out his arm to get it.

POW!

He found himself on the ground with his hand wrapped around his arm. He looked at saw red on his hand and blood gushing from his arm. He saw four blurry figures take the wu and leave but he recognized them.

"Y-y-y-you," he said weakly to them.

The man turned his head and looked at Jack and pointed his gun to him. Jack thought that was the end of him but he saw the four figures quickly leave after.


	12. Love

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"It is the Thunder Bird," Dojo said to the Xiaolin Warriors as they were flying through the sky. Kimiko was with them but she didn't even say a word to them or allow them to say anything to her even though they were sorry.

"Let me guess," Raimundo said, "this shen gong wu shoots out thunder."

"How did you know?" Omi asked him.

"Oh come on isn't it obvious?" Raimundo asked, "Water Bird shoots out water, Fire Bird shoots fire, Wind Bird shoots out tornadoes and Earth Bird controls the earth. The only thing that wouldn't surprise me is if there was a shen gong wu called Love Bird."

"How can there be a shen gong wu called a Love Bird?" Omi asked him.

"I don't know, don't ask me," Raimundo said.

"Speaking of that shen gong wu I think that there is one," Dojo told them.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Raimundo asked, "and let me guess, it makes people fall in love."

"No it actually makes people hate each other," Dojo said sarcastically.

They arrived at the site and they landed on the ground.

"Where's the wu?" Clay asked.

"Its supposed to be here," Dojo said as he sniffed a rock to where the wu was, "but its gone."

"OH NO!" Kimiko yelled as she ran to the left. Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo ran to her direction.

"Oh I thought you the wu," Omi told her.

Kimiko slowly picked up Jack from the ground. "What happened?" she asked as tears escaped her eyes.

"I-I-I-I-it—" Jack was trying to say.

"What Jack?" Kimiko asked, "I'm here."

"I-it w-was t-th-them," Jack said.

"Who?" Clay asked.

"Ch-Chase," Jack finished.

"Maybe he stole to wu too," Raimundo suggested.

"Oh really?" Kimiko said sarcastically.

"A-a-an-and they also s-s-s-stole the w-wu," Jack added.

"I knew it," Raimundo said.

"You guys," Kimiko said to the three boys, "you three go to Chases' lair."

"What about you?" Raimundo asked her.

"I'm staying here with Jack," she answered.

"But—" Raimundo protested.

"JUST GO!" she yelled at him as the three of them left her with Jack.

"Y-you didn't h-have t-to," Jack told her.

"But I wanted to," Kimiko said as leaned to him. "Here," she said as she rolled up Jack's sleeve and unwrapped the bandages that were wrapped around her knuckles to go with her outfit. She wrapped the bandages around Jack's wounded arm.

"How is it now?" Kimiko asked him.

"Better thanks," Jack said as he looked at her and gave her a smile.

Kimiko lunged at him and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away they were both red in the face.

"Now I feel much better," Jack said as he lunged at her and they resumed their kissing.

After a couple of delicious minutes Kimiko pulled away from him.

"What the matter?" Jack asked her.

"We have to help Omi, Clay, and Raimundo," Kimiko told him.

"Alright but how will we get there?" Jack asked her.

"In the shen gong wu vault I found that we had only one wu left and it was the golden tiger claws," Kimiko said as she put the wu in her hand and slashed the air. Her and Jack jumped in.


	13. Xiaolin vs Heylin

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**I totally forgot about this chapter. I was checking the story and I was like 'what the...?"**

**

* * *

**

Omi was thrown to the wall by Wuya's powerful force. Raimundo and Clay were fighting with Chase Young, Katnappe, and Tubbimura.

"Have these losers been training?" Raimundo asked as he slid next to Clay and dodged Katnappe's attack.

"Maybe," Clay said as he dodged Tubbimura's and Chase's attacks.

Suddenly, Jack and Kimiko appeared at the battle.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko yelled as she threw her elemental weapon at Chase but he dodged it. Jack saw the shen gong wu and ran up the steps as quickly as he could.

"He's getting the wu!" Katnappe yelled as she got everyone's attention. One of Chase's pets tigers noticed and ran to the wu. Suddenly the Xiaolin Dragons along with the Heylin side ran for the wu also. The all touched it at the same time and the Thunder Bird glowed.

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack yelled at them.

"What's the game?" Wuya asked.

"Dodge ball," Jack said, "Xiaolin against Heylin. Last one standing wins and no shen gong wus are going to be used."

"Fine," Chase said.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they yelled at the same time and the place transformed to a dodge ball arena. Chase's cat tranformed into its human form. There were five dodge balls for each of them.

"Gong Yin Tampai!" they yelled. They quickly grabbed the balls and hurled them at each other.

"Take that!" Omi said as he threw one to Katnappe but she dodged it.

Raimundo threw one to Chase's cat's human form and it hit him so he was out.

Tubbimura threw one at Clay and he got hit but Tubbimura was hut by Raimundo.

Wuya threw a ball at Kimiko but she kicked it the ball and it hit Wuya in the stomach and she crashed to the wall.

"Yeah-ow!" Kimiko yelped as she was hit in the head by a ball that Katnappe thre.

"Yeah!" Katnappe yelled. She threw one at Omi, Raimundo, and Jack. Omi got hit on the head, Raimundo got hit on the leg but Jack dodged it. He quickly threw one ball to Katnappe and it hit her on the chest.

Now it was all Chase and jack. Jack threw the ball at Chase but Chase dodged it. Chase threw the ball at top speed.

"Do what you've learned!" Omi yelled at Jack.

Jack leaped up and grabbed the ball. With it, he ran and threw the ball up in the air and kicked it so hard that it hurled towards Chase.

"You're not better than anyone else!" Jack said to him as he threw some more balls the same way he did. Chase got hiit by all of them. The showdown ended and Jack won all of the shen gong wu including the Thunder Bird.

"Yeah Jack!" his new friends congratulated him. Kimiko gave him a hug.

"You may have won this time but we'll get you back," Wuya threatened.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Raimundo said as they hopped on top of Dojo and flew back to the temple.


	14. Dragon of Thunder

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"Great job Xiaolin Dragons," Master Fung congratulated them when he saw all of the shen gong wu. "You have found and retrieved the five elemental shen gong wus."

"Wait," Clay said, "what would happen if they landed in the wrong hands?"

"Ten thousand years of darkness," Raimundo answered.

"And it would be impossible to stop evil," Master Fung said.

"But we'll never let that happen," Omi said.

"Good," Master Fung said, "and also to our new dragon," he looked at Jack, "welcome to the Xiaolin side Dragon of Thunder," Master Fung said as he bowed at Jack and he bowed back.

"Yeah!" his friends said as they patted him on the back.

"You're officially on the good side," Omi said.

"And I like it," Jack said. Kimiko gave him a kiss.

* * *

**THE END! :)**


End file.
